


Echoes in The Stairwell

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive confronts Luke about the notes he's been putting in his locker.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 8





	Echoes in The Stairwell

Luke stepped back, being trapped at the bottom of the stairs in the stairwell. His blue uniform and dark blue stockings all looked black as he cowered in the shadows of the stairs. 

“Well don’t get scared now, you’re the one sticking notes in my locker, right? leaving all that trash in there every single day. What do you want?” The boy above him said. His name was Clive, and his uniform looked dark no matter how much light was on it. His hair was brown, and it stuck up in the back in the … cutest way. Luke thought so at least, despite how mean he always was. 

“I-” Luke started to say something, hitting his back to the wall. He slowly slid down, unable to think of anything in the moment. 

“Hm,” Clive said, before he gave Luke a smile, “You know, I read one of them …  _ it’s creepy. _ ” He said, and Luke felt his heart drop. Clive pulled away, “ You seem like you know a little too much, but you’ve been keeping your mouth shut about it, haven’t you?” He asked, kneeling down. 

Luke didn’t say anything, he’d never been this close to him before, he could lean forward just a little bit, and their lips would touch. His mouth trembled, and he nodded. Clive tilted his head, “good boy, and you’re going to keep your mouth shut, otherwise, well, you’ve probably seen what happens to people I don’t like, yes?” Clive said. Luke was leaning forward, absently nodding, not even looking at Clive’s face, just at his lips .. 

Clive wondered what he was doing, before Luke leaned in, pressing their mouths together. He didn’t seem like he knew what he was doing, just smooshing his lips up against clive’s before he pulled away. Shaking, terrified. “I’m … s-sorry …” he said. “I don’t know why I did that, I didn’t mean to!” he said, and Clive just looked at him … 

“ virgin-” He mumbled, kissing Luke once. The way he moved his mouth, sliding his lips across Luke’s, gripping his jaw as he went in for a second one. And another, and another, Luke sat there on the floor as Clive forced his mouth open, sticking his tongue inside, kissing Luke like he was just a harlet on a hotel bed. He pulled away, looking at Luke’s weakened body. He could barely even sit up anymore, gripping the end of his skirt. 

“If you’re going to do it you could at least bother to learn how to do it the right way-” Clive said, and Luke leaned back, “Please don’t s-stop-” he said, pulling at Clive’s sleeve. 

Clive pulled away from him, confused for a second before he smiled, “Oh, I see, you must be into this sort of thing- right?” He asked, letting one of his hands come around Luke’s throat. He pushed him down, pulling Luke’s legs open with his other hand, getting confirmation as he saw Luke’s underwear. 

Or, lack of. 

“What a surprise-” He said, looking at Luke, who was looking away, face red with embarrassment. Clive bit his lip, brushing one of his fingers past the slit, barely grazing it. That was all it took to make Luke’s legs twitch in anticipation. “Cute, I barely even touched you, does it tickle or something?” he asked, and Luke closed his legs, “it- it’s weird …” He whined, gasping when a finger slipped inside, and pressure was applied to his neck. Clive was keeping him from yelling, it hurt a little when he started putting his fingers in, letting them slide all the way up to where they shouldn’t be. Luke was gripping his arm, unable to breathe, only getting more and more embarrassed by his body’s reaction. He took in a breath as Clive eased up on his neck, letting out a moan of a sigh. His hips twitched a little, and he just now noticed the tears coming out of his eyes, before Clive pulled his finger out of that hole, slipping it into the other. 

Luke jolted, but it felt so good. He looked down, before looking up at Clive’s face. 

Clive looked down at him with such a smug look, as if he knew it felt good, and he wanted Luke to be embarrassed. It was working, Luke immediately started to cry, and it only got worse when a second finger made its way in, stretching him, making his stomach throb with need. “C-cwive-!” Luke yelled, hearing it echo off of the stairwell walls. Clive hummed, “You’ve done such a good job being quiet until now-” He said, and Luke shook his head, “d-don’t touch it, it’s dirty!” 

“Hm? Well, of course it is,  _ I bet your whole body is filthy, what with the dump you live in _ , but one man’s trash is another man’s treasure, you know?” Clive said, letting go of Luke’s neck. “And as far as treasure goes, you seem like a real gem-” he pulled Luke’s legs towards him, and Luke watched in anticipation as Clive undid the button to his pants. 

“ … You’re staring~ what? Can’t wait to see?” 

Luke looked away, “N-no! I just- I’ve never seen one up close so I-” 

Clive took it out while he was talking, letting it lay on Luke’s stomach. Luke looked down at it, before groaning a little in pain as Clive mercilessly put it inside of him. 

The world seemed to stop for a second, and it was just Luke, laying on the floor, an intrusive object shoved inside of his unprepared hole. When everything resumed, Luke yelled out, arching backwards as Clive let himself slide all the way inside. 

“S-stop it!” Luke cried, but Clive just leaned down a little, “Oh no~ this is what you wanted right?” He asked, buried deep into Luke’s ass, probably tearing him open. Luke was drooling, eyes half lidded as he squirmed, only providing Clive’s length with much needed stimulation. He couldn’t shake him though, and he was forced to bear the pain of slow and steady thrusting, all while he cried. 

He cried because he was being violated by the one he liked. He cried because this didn’t even count, did it? He wanted Clive to be the one to deflower him, but he wasn’t even doing it. He cried because he wanted to do it on a bed somewhere, and go slow, and be held, and kissed. He wanted to feel loved, but instead, He could only feel his stomach tensing. 

“Noo! Please! Stop it i’m gonna pee!” Luke yelled, slapping at Clive’s arms. Clive just nodded, holding Luke’s hips tighter. He shoved Luke down, blood dripping out of him, and onto the floor, onto their uniforms, staining their clothes and making an imprint in their minds. 

“Then do it.” Clive said, watching Luke turn red, and shake his head, refusing. Clive chuckled, going harder, bucking his hips as much as he wanted, “Fine, then I will-” He said, shuddering a little as he let loose inside of Luke. 

He let out a performative groan, wanting Luke to feel as uncomfortable as possible, but it only seemed to turn him on too. Clive shoved his hands under his shirt, he didn’t wanna stop, Luke’s body was so soft, addicting to the touch. The second Clive came into contact with his nipples Luke pulled his legs all the way up, and Clive could feel him pulsing, cumming, shaking and crying as he laid there on the floor. 

“And I barely had to touch you, what did it feel like? Good?” 

“Ngh-” Luke turned his face away, biting down on his lip. He was whimpering, all the while Clive was slowly starting to thrust again. 

Hopefully nobody walked in here and saw this, that’d be a lot less fun, and a lot more explaining ...


End file.
